


carpool(2)

by RabbiteBaeBae0329



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbiteBaeBae0329/pseuds/RabbiteBaeBae0329





	carpool(2)

晚会开始半小时，裴珠泫和姜涩琪迟迟的赶到会场，意外的是两人在大厅门口遇到了晚会的主人翁文总和她的贴身金秘书。  
‘文总。’裴珠泫礼貌的向文星伊打了声招呼便拉着还在一旁发楞的姜涩琪进去会场。

‘pabo啊，你还愣愣地不走看着人家干嘛？’

‘不是啊，姐姐，为什么文总和她的秘书也晚到了…她们不是这场酒会的主人翁吗?’

对于姜涩琪发自灵魂般的发问，裴珠泫看了看她，眼里透露的意思便是‘你说呢？我们为什么晚到？人家又为什么晚到呢？’

‘呀!!!文星伊都是你啦!!!就跟你说会来不及你还要…你看看刚刚涩琪的表情!这让我以后怎么面对她…’ 金容仙气愤地拍了拍文星伊的手臂，如果地板上有个洞，她可能会选择钻进去。

‘很痛!!!反正她们也不是第一次知道…之前来办公室开会的时候不就撞见过几次吗…’  
文星伊噘着嘴摸了摸被金容仙打的那只手臂 

‘呀!!!还不是因为你每次都忍不住，忍不住就算了还常不锁门…唔!’

文星伊一把搂住金容仙的腰，吻上她说个不停的嘴。

‘知道了啦，欧尼好吵喔!走了啦!’

‘呀!被别人看到怎么办…这是在大众场合耶!’  
金容仙小小声地在文星伊耳边说着，文星伊装作没有听见的搂着她走入会场。

文星伊所创办的文氏企业是裴氏多年来的合作对象。对于自己的合作人，裴珠泫可以说是了如指掌，当然包括她身旁的金容仙也是。金容仙是裴珠泫的大学好友，两人年纪相当，大学时经人牵线后认识。当时金容仙身为热舞社的即将毕业的大学姐，因为在台上表演了在钢管上吃拉面因此在学校内人气大升。裴珠泫透过层层的关系认识了热舞社红人的金容仙，一切都是为了更靠近姜涩琪。在追求姜涩琪的过程中，许多的情报都是金容仙从热舞社学妹李宣美手中获取。姜涩琪当时也对于这位能够在钢管上吃拉面的容仙学姊表示很佩服，虽然自己很喜欢吃拉面，但要在钢管上空中吃拉面，想想都觉得痛…   
文氏和裴氏的合作也是由于金容仙从中的牵线才能够如此的顺利，平日里裴珠泫常带着姜涩琪去文氏开会，由于姜涩琪平日养成不敲门的坏习惯，所以常在开会前撞见文星伊和金容仙在办公室里亲密。

对于今日晚会文星伊和金容仙晚到的事，裴珠泫一点也不惊讶。

短短两小时的晚会进行得很顺利，裴珠泫作为文氏最大的合作方受邀参加今晚的晚会，许多来参加的企业都是慕裴珠泫的名而来。在业界里都知道裴珠泫很少出席这样的晚会，今日是为捧文星伊的场子来前来，许多企业的老总早已按耐不住地等待着一睹裴珠泫的面貌。

裴珠泫和她的小助理姜涩琪对上前来找她们敬酒的老总来者不拒，裴珠泫对于这些人的目的也是心知肚明，知道他们想见到自己喝多了的模样，趁机靠近自己。因为自身酒量差劲，短短两小时的晚会几乎都是姜涩琪帮自己挡的酒，直到一旁的文星伊看见姜涩琪快撑不下去才出手解围。

哼，谁让你刚刚在门口看到容仙时那么惊讶，害着她一晚上都在我耳边叨念着要节制…  
文星伊看着无法站直身子挂在裴珠泫身上理智模糊的姜涩琪一脸哀怨。

晚会结束后，裴珠泫艰难的把姜涩琪扛到副驾驶座上帮她系好安全带，然后坐到了驾驶座准备开车。怕姜涩琪喝醉会晕吐，一路上裴珠泫都开得十分缓慢，一旁的姜涩琪也睡着不醒人事。  
车子很快的开到了裴珠泫家楼下的停车场。裴珠泫将车内照明灯打开，黄色的灯光下，因为醉酒姜涩琪脸颊泛着一丝红韵。看着眼前这只睡相乖巧像只小熊的人，裴珠泫想到几个小时前这人在车内对自己做的事，脸上泛红的程度不亚于这只喝醉的熊，下身隐约感觉到潮湿。

‘涩琪，到了，起来了。’裴珠泫轻轻地拍了拍沉睡的姜涩琪。

‘恩…再来!我没醉…’姜涩琪举起手来挥了挥，嘴里说着一堆乱七八糟的话。

裴珠泫看着姜涩琪因为酒醉说话含含糊糊的可爱模样，手指沿着她的轮廓一点一点地往下直到她裸露在外的锁骨。

裴珠泫沉沦在姜涩琪精致的脸蛋中，当准备将手抽离时，却被人死死的抓住。

‘姊姊…你想干嘛呢…’  
因为酒喝多的关系，姜涩琪有点沙哑的嗓音，在裴珠泫的耳边轻轻地说着。

‘呀!竟然你醒来了，我们就上楼吧!’  
裴珠泫抽回被抓住的手，心虚的转过头去，打开车门准备上楼。  
裴珠泫也不知为何会被将涩琪的睡颜所吸引，她呼出的酒气一阵阵撩拨着裴珠泫的心。想着她精致的脸蛋，结实的腹肌，裴珠泫内心泛起一阵阵的涟漪，隐约感觉到下身私密处的潮湿感朝自己袭来。  
想到下午在车内姜涩琪对自己做的举动，裴珠泫决定今晚要报仇，谁让她在酒会里到处向其他人放电。

裴珠泫扶着姜涩琪上了楼，打开房门一把将她抵在了墙上强吻。

‘唔，姐姐我站不稳…’

‘专心点!’  
裴珠泫将右脚挤进了姜涩琪的腿间，将身子向上蹭了蹭，望着涨红了脸的姜涩琪，嬉笑着攀上她的腰间抚摸着她结实的腹肌，防止她从墙上滑落，将温热的气体喷在她的耳边

难得姜涩琪机灵得闻到周遭散发着情欲和危险的味道，这是要被反攻了吗？想要推开裴珠泫的双手却又软绵绵的使不上力气。裴珠泫看了更加的得意，手狡猾的向上伸了伸，一抓，便是重点。

“恩.....你松手.....姊姊…”  
胸前的柔软被随意的揉捏，姜涩琪嗔怒的望着裴珠泫，声音不受控制的颤抖着。

“你叫啊，叫的越大声越好，我喜欢听”

话语间，裴珠泫纤细的手指灵巧的解开姜涩琪身后的挂钩，毫无障碍的触碰，中指和食指勾住小小的凸起，微微用力旋转的一捏，裴珠泫感觉到姜涩琪整个人一震，瞬间没了平时的气势。

裴珠泫明亮的微微眯起，身子微倾，舔了舔姜涩琪紧闭的唇，轻轻地在她耳边到。

“涩琪，不出声么？这可不行，我最喜欢的便是你的呻吟…”

说完，裴珠泫的手指猛然用力，姜涩琪眉头皱紧，如愿以偿的，裴珠泫听到了那低沉嗓音破碎的呻吟声。

“这么听话吗？这时候我可不喜欢太乖的人。”

裴珠泫邪魅的声音再次在耳边回响，姜涩琪艰难的睁开双眼，看着一脸坏笑的裴珠泫。

“混蛋！”  
向来不说粗话的姜涩琪爆粗口，裴珠泫笑的乐不可支，向前压在了姜涩琪身上，右手抬起，顺着她起伏的曲线缓缓抚摸。嘴也没闲着，裴珠泫低着头寻找自己心念已久的红唇，深深的吻了下去。撬开牙关，将姜涩琪的舌卷入自己的口，紧紧纠缠，霸道的索取着，不给她一丝喘息的余地。

“疼......”  
双唇被裴珠泫撕咬着，姜涩琪发出破碎的声音求饶，裴珠泫一听更来劲了，用力的夹住姜涩琪的双腿，右手也缓慢的探了下去。

哼哼，让你今天在车上这样对我…让你在酒会对别人笑…让你今晚喝那么多酒…

最为柔软的部位受到刺激，姜涩琪像触电一样曲起了右腿，不知是不是有意的，不偏不倚的正撞到裴珠泫下身的敏感处，刚还笑的女王眉头轻皱，撑在姜涩琪脖颈两边的双手一软，猛然趴在了她的身上。

姜涩琪借紧抱着裴珠泫的身子，微带着凉意的右手缓缓摸索着大腿，深入到那羞人的部位，

裴珠泫身子一哆嗦，吸了口气，睁大眼看着姜涩琪。她不禁怀疑姜涩琪刚才的妥协不过是想让她放松警惕罢了，哪有身手这么好的人，一摸便是重点？

姜涩琪心里还有些忐忑，但看到裴珠泫微皱的眉、隐忍的表情，告诉她此时的裴珠泫体内的波涛汹涌，指尖传来的温热，即使姿势多么的不便，姜涩琪不怕辛劳的往复的摸着裴珠泫的私密地带，速度逐渐加快。裴珠泫紧咬着姜涩琪的手臂，强忍着即将脱口而出的呻吟声，低低的呜咽声像极了一只被欺负的小白兔。

姜涩琪不去看她，因为喝醉的缘故，身体格外容易疲惫，累了便趴在裴珠泫身子上，在白皙的锁骨上吸吮几口，留下几个暗红的痕。

裴珠泫言脸颊潮红，迷离着双眼望着姜涩琪，早已没了刚才的霸道。知道现在逞强只会激起姜涩琪的欲望，后果更为严重。裴珠泫装着可怜，泪光盈盈的望着姜涩琪。

‘姐姐，我们换个地方吧…’  
说完，姜涩琪用力的弯腰将裴珠泫抱起走向房间，将她狠狠的放到了床上。

姜涩琪脸上挂着惯常的邪恶笑容，却并不着急解去裴珠泫的裙带。纤细的手指顺着白皙的大腿缓缓上移，牛奶般的肌肤让她流连忘返，十指在腿上来回的轻弹，直到裴珠泫敏感的身子泛起了淡淡的粉红。  
‘恩…涩琪…难受…’  
姜涩琪灵巧的手指快速的解开裙带，缓慢的下滑，整个人趴在裴珠泫的身上，手指隔着一层柔软的布料缓缓摩挲着那私秘地带，她低头，咬住裴珠泫的唇瓣，轻呼一口热气，在她耳边低语。

‘宝贝，舒服吗?刚刚是不是想反攻？’

“嗯……”

裴珠泫的身子在极度亢奋的状态中苏醒，最后一层布料已被姜涩期毫不犹豫的褪去，双指不停的曲起，探入，抽出，简单的动作就让裴珠泫倾喘连连，带出一片片晶莹透明的液体。

“涩琪……”

裴珠泫咬着下唇，睁着迷离的双眼望着在自己身上忙碌的姜涩琪，在看清后的下一秒，裴珠泫迅速的扭过头去。姜涩琪的右手还停留在裴珠泫的体内，媚笑的看着她，在她耳边低语。

“想不想要我？”

裴珠泫死咬着下唇，不肯回话。她还是不习惯姜涩琪在床上的大胆挑逗，别过头去装作没听见。  
早猜到会如此，姜涩琪邪恶一笑，右手快速的进入、蜷起，伴随着一阵剧烈的颤动，裴珠泫的双手用力抱住姜涩琪的后背，尖尖的指甲刮出浅浅的痕，发出似哭的呜咽声

“我想要……”

“但我不想给，你求我啊…”

‘嗯…涩琪…想…’

姜涩琪轻笑着，手指在同一瞬间猛地抽出，含住早已蹦起僵硬的峰间，用力的吸允，又引得身下的人一阵战栗。贪婪的嘴从被吸咬得艳红的峰顶离去，姜涩琪举起右手，晶莹的液体在灯光的照射下透着亮光，在裴珠泫面前伸出舌轻轻的舔舐着。

“嗯……”

裴珠泫羞愧的想将脸埋入一旁的被子中，身体却又因为姜涩琪的言语刺激而躁动，她不安的蜷起腿，虚弱却倔强的望向姜涩琪。

此时虚弱的裴珠泫就像只受了委屈的小白兔，激起了姜涩琪内心的欲望。  
姜涩琪抓起放在一旁的皮带将裴珠泫的双手束缚在床头，裴珠泫的上身动换不得。而眼前的姜涩琪脸上的笑容收敛，视线逐渐加深，靠向床头，看了看因为害羞将双眼闭紧的裴珠泫，低头，用力的吸允胸前的粉嫩，没有平时的温柔，手在同一时间又探了下去，尝试进入两根手指。

“嗯…阿…”

双手被牵制住的裴珠泫，难耐的弓起身子想要驱散这突如其来的快感，手指因为这动作而更加深入，胸前也被更加大力的蹂躏着。

“嗯…涩琪…难受…”

“乖，一会就不难受了…”

姜涩琪的安慰根本就是敷衍，不理裴珠泫的哀求，更加的蹂躏雪白的身子。突然感觉手上的动作有些不方便，姜涩琪眉头微皱，直接将裴珠泫的双腿上抬，架在在自己的腿侧，猛地将手指抽出。在裴珠泫低低的呜咽声中，姜涩琪为了让手指能够更加的深入，抬起身子用力的向前冲去。

“啊……”

仅止一下，裴珠泫就已承受不了，折磨与快感在同一时间爆发，迫着她流下了眼泪。

醉酒的姜涩琪没了平时的温柔，更加猛烈的进出，生猛的贯穿着裴珠泫的身体，每一下，都带出大片的液体，片刻，手指一紧，手上的动作变成了小幅度的快速进出，直到两指被紧紧的吸住，她才停下了动作，意犹未尽的看着已经被折磨的只剩下半条命的裴珠泫。

‘不要了…不要了…涩琪…我不行了’  
身下还在不停的抽动，裴珠泫双眼迷离的望着姜涩琪，无助的摇着头

裴珠泫无力的双手深深的插在姜涩琪的发里，身下还在剧烈的进出着。

裴珠泫的身子厉害的抖动，呻吟声变成了模糊的呜咽声，只感觉自己的最深处被那从未有过的强烈触碰、侵入，将她直推入云端，快感在一瞬间被引爆，在一声嘶吼声中，姜涩琪的指尖一紧，被密密的包裹住，再不能动换半分。而裴珠泫的身子痉挛的缩成了一团，蜷缩在床上，剧烈的喘息着。  
姜涩琪凝视着眼前这个柔弱的女人，从背后将仍因高潮过后微微颤抖的裴珠泫抱在怀里，身体贴着她背后，胸前的饱满紧贴着她后背如牛奶般滑腻的肌肤。

‘姐姐…反攻的事以后再说吧…’


End file.
